Heir Apparent
by chashkieh
Summary: Prompt: Trixie gets saved by some scary demons. They assumed she was Lucifer's (or Chloe's his) and couldn't let her come to harm. Both of them end up treated like hell's royalty. Bonus points if Luci is not around to explain


_A/N: Sorry! Gosh, I haven't updated my WIPs for a month! (and counting) Well, I've been sick the past weeks + real life, and, writer's block per usual. I have the drafts but the ideas are all over the place. :( Anyway, here's another one I've written a few months ago for a prompt. Bear with, please :P I'll update those WIPs soon. Thanks for reading._

* * *

The elevator pings in the quiet penthouse and she strolls in like she owns the place, looking for a certain Devil. Her mom's probably going to ground her for taking an uber to Lux (again) and the club manager may get in trouble for letting her go up the top floor.

A lone figure with his back turned, stood in the balcony and Trixie, initially thinking this was her mom's partner, approached the hooded figure, intent on giving him a hug like she normally does. The demon, aware of the presence, turned to see who it was and came face to face with the little human.

Trixie gasped but generally remained unfazed by the mere appearance of the demon. Maze's half mutilated face was scary, he was worse.

"You scared me! Don't ever do that again. It's not even Halloween yet!"

The demon frowns at the little girl who dared reprimand him while she kept on gesturing with her index finger.

"Have you seen Lucifer? He was supposed to pick me up at school but he didn't show up,"

"Lucifer? My Lord?"

"Yeah. I wanted to give him this photo of us," she shows the demon their picture, the little human in between the Lord of Hell and a blonde woman.

"Are you a Nephilim?"

"What's a Nephilim?"

"Are you the spawn of-"

"Yes! He calls me that a lot,"

The demon openly stares at the little girl and then drops to his knees. No wonder she barely flinched.

"Your Majesty," He bows whereas Trixie shrugs and tells him he's funny.

"Could you take your mask off, please? It's not nice to prank people,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," He complies and puts on a glamour to blend in; one of the perks of an upper-level demon.

"That's better! Well, I have to go. Could you give this to him please?" She offers the photo again, the demon's head still bowed. He accepts and asks "May I stand up, Your Majesty?"

"Why are you calling me that? My name's Beatrice. But everybody calls me Trixie. And yes, you may,"

The cabin doors open once more to reveal an upset Detective.

"Trixie,"

"Mom!" The spawn winces at the sound of her name. She knows she's in trouble now.

"What did I tell you about coming to the club, especially, the penthouse?"

"...That I'm not supposed to be in the club or the penthouse?"

Chloe crosses her arms. She was just about to make her way to her daughter's school after Lucifer's last-minute raincheck, when she received the notification from her uber account being charged.

"Sorry. Oh! This is Lucifer's friend...um, what's your name?"

"Azazel," The demon pauses briefly, "This is your mother?"

"Yup!"

"Your Highness," He kneels once again and Chloe just rolls her eyes. "I would take my leave now, may I be dismissed?"

"Huh?"

"Just roll would it, Mom," Trixie whispers.

"Yes. You're dismissed,"

He walks back to the elevator, deeming it rude to simply disappear out of thin air in front of his Lord's consort and spawn. Doesn't even question why the young lady didn't call the Lord of Hell 'Father' or 'Dad', or maybe it's a human custom to call them by their first names?

To say it was worth the trip would be an understatement. He must absolutely go back and tell the denizens the good news, and discreetly set up security detail to ensure that the Devil's Queen and heir are protected at all cost. Not that the King himself couldn't, but if the demon learned anything from his past visits, it wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan.

"Isn't he nice?" Trixie comments but Chloe wasn't having it.

"You're in trouble, young lady. You should've waited for me,"

Trixie pouts and was led to the elevator. Still, the Detective's thankful that the manager let her daughter stay. Although, now that she thought of it, how did Trixie manage to persuade Patrick into letting her up Lucifer's pad, let alone the club? 

* * *

Chloe took her daughter with her to the market and was headed back with tons of groceries in tow. Trixie was too excited to get home that she ran across the parking lot and did not notice the oncoming vehicle.

The detective looked up, horrified because no matter what she does at that point, she won't be able to get to her daughter in time, but she had to try. In the end, she had to briefly shut her eyes and steel herself for the outcome. The van skidded to a stop and she willed herself to move as she went around to check on Trixie.

"Oh my God!" She was ready to lose it because thought Trixie went under the vehicle, but was relieved when she saw a familiar face next to her daughter.

"Trixie!"

"Mom!"

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Chloe inspected her from head to toe and not a scratch on her.

"I'm okay. Azazel saved me,"

"Thank you,"

"It is my duty, your Highness,"

Chloe frowned. Again with the craziness. Just as she blinked, Lucifer's 'friend' or whatever, already had his hands around the driver's neck. She didn't want to take her eyes off her daughter but she couldn't let him commit a crime either.

"Stop! It was an accident,"

"You want me to let this peasant go unpunished?"

"Y-es. Don't hurt him, please,"

"As you command,"

Azazel loosened his grip and drops the burly man on the ground. The driver didn't waste any more time and scrambles to get back to his van and sped away. 

* * *

The Devil visited later that night after sending Maze to track down the driver. Chloe was still pretty much shaken up that she omitted a very important detail in the whole fiasco, to which the spawn filled him in.

"And he kept calling me _'Your Majesty'_ and stuff. He seemed like a nice guy. Was scary at first but he's nice,"

"And you failed to inform me immediately because…?"

"Why? Wasn't he your friend?"

"What friend?"

"Azazel!"

"He's not my friend. More like a bodyguard,"

"Ah, so he's a ninja. Like Maze. Cool!"

"What is cool about that? Did he hurt you?"

"The opposite. He saved me today. He says weird stuff but I kinda like him. Do you think he'll be back?"

Lucifer wasn't listening. He fired off a quick text to Maze who inexplicably appeared out of nowhere. They were discussing something in a different language, it seemed serious but Trixie just shrugged and continued to work on her book report.

* * *

Azazel was back in the penthouse, sees Lucifer sleeping, stares at him for a few seconds, turns his back and, there's his Lord standing in front of him with a hell forged dagger pointed at the demon's throat.

"What are you doing here, Azzy? Here to kill me?"

"My Lord, I mean you no harm."

"Hmm,"

* * *

"So you just let him think that Trixie is your spawn?"

"Yes. That way, they'd be protected. No one would dare cross the Devil. At least those who are still loyal to me,"

"Meaning, you _lied_ ,"

" _No_. I simply did not confirm nor deny. That's not lying,"

"Right,"

"I'll deal with it another time,"

"I certainly hope so. You've unintentionally placed them in the line of fire, Lucifer,"

He knows this, too. Lucifer downs his scotch and ponders about his next move. For now, the Detective and her spawn are safe.


End file.
